Sanford
Appearance Sanford has above average height and fairly average weight. He has spiky, somewhat messy and somewhat long black hair. Within the series, his skin tone is shown to be a pale gray. He is fairly physically strong, though he is not burly. He has eyes, though, due to what is said to be an issue with his sight, he regularly wears goggles that are the same color as his eyes. He has a notable X-shaped scar on his face, reaching from parts of his hair along to parts of his cheekbones, with the center being in between his eyes. He almost always has his signature weapon, a blade stained with blood, with him, and it is connected to a chain system that goes over his waist, which is meant for him to be able to get the hook back after throwing it. His main wardrobe is a black T-shirt with his symbol on it, black jeans, dark gray colored socks, and black shoes. Story Sanford Quid, originally Sanford Quint, was a member of the Quint family. However, upon his pursuing a profession as a hitman, something which he was too successful at for him to want to quit, the powers that be of the Quint family disowned him, not wanting him to tarnish the family name, and so Sanford adopted the name Quid. He was once tasked with assassinating Zaion. Combat Info Attacks * - Decent Physical-type attack. * - Deals low damage, but has 80% chance to inflict . * - Hits with the blunt end of his dagger. Has a 50% Critical Chance. * - Stabs with the sharp end of his knife. Has a 50% chance of inflicting . * - Throws his hook at a single enemy. Depending on the attack type, has 40% Critical chance or a 40% chance. * - Decent Physical-type kick attack. Has a 50% Critical Chance. * - Decent Physical-type kick attack. Has a 30% Critical Chance. If the battle is in the presence of a star, It has a 50% chance to inflict . * - Charges forward and attacks the opponent. Lowers targets defense by 7% each successful use. Deals below average damage. * - Hits on the top of the head. Has a 30% Critical chance, and a 35% chance of inflicting . * - Fires a bullet from his pistol. Decent damage and good accuracy. * - Fires a more powerful bullet, with a 30% Critical chance, but lower accuracy. * - Empties his full round into all opponents. Requires a turn to reload after use. Lowers Accuracy and Evade after use by 10%. Is essentially Black Bullet six times. * - Fires a notably weaker shot, which a slightly higher accuracy. After one turn, the enemy will be inflicted with a three-turn at a 80% chance. * - Throws rust into an open wound. Has an initial 15% chance. If the opponent was hit with a physical move before the attack, then it has a 40% chance. If they are suffering , then it has an 80% chance. * - Kicks dirt into the eyes of opponents. Deals very weak damage, but gives him an increased chance to dodge the enemy's attacks. Armament * - Sanford's main weapon. Attack is increased by +10%. Has a 5% chance of inflicting on attacks that inflict . * - Gives an initial accuracy boost of +10%. Takes 10% less damage from to and attacks. * - Attack is increased by 10%. Accuracy is increased by 10%. Every six turns of using this weapon requires a turn to be taken off to reload it. Traits * - When his Health is less than 20%, Sanford gains +20% Attack, +20% Agility, and 70% immunity to , , and . * - Grants +10% attack, defense, and agility if inflicted with a DoT status effect. Trivia *Sanford was based off of a character of the same name from the Madness Combat series, though was altered significantly. *Sanford's birth name, S. Quint, is an unintentional use of "Squint." Sanford's later name, S. Quid, is a more intentional use of "Squid." Gallery FS God Tier Sanford.png|Sanford as the Knight of Heart. Symbolic Sanford.png|Sanford in his symbolic rendering. Sanford_and_Thristel-Immo.png|Sanford and Thristel-Immo. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Gridmasks